Sisters
by Verna
Summary: Dawn finds a way to bring Buffy back to life with Xander's help while Spike remembers his past. Chapter 7 is up where some one says "Oops" r/r!
1. Buffy

Title: Sisters  
By: Verna  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it if you recognize it. I'm making no money off this but Joss W. must be making a fortune on the show.  
  
Note: This might seem a little odd at first but go with it. I'm going somewhere with it. Tell me if I should continue.  
  
***  
  
"William...William" Whispers only. A past that wanted to remain as much in the present as possible. "William. Wake up! Something's coming! Something big. They're going to need you." Then the dreams came. It was so strange to feel sorry for what he had done before.   
  
For you see, Spike had gained a soul. He'd loved unconditionally a human and had been ready to die for her. The powers that be had decided that he should be granted a soul. Not a curse where it would go away if he was truly happy but a reward for trying to love and succeeding even if she didn't love him back. And so now every day as he lay down to sleep, the dreams came.   
  
They were always the same. Angel had once said that the blood of family was the sweetest. Young William had only one option but to try it once he herd that so soon after being turned he went to the home of his parents. He'd drained them fast. Too fast to savor the taste but he still agreed with how Angel felt about family.   
  
After that he had to have more and started with his brothers David and Eric. David and his little family of four were wonderful as were Eric and his new bride, Jane. And last he went after his sister Annie. Newly married herself, William still could not remember the boy's name. She was only eighteen.  
  
Every night in his dreams, he saw all of this. The way they begged and pleaded and the way he enjoyed every minute of it. He'd never heard the whispers before. That was new. Another new thing to this whole bit was when he got to the part with Annie and her husband, after he killed them there was a faint green glow hovering in one corner. Green had always been her favorite color.  
  
"William. Something's coming... William... Wake up. Please. Wake up, William..." The voice faded.  
  
***  
  
That night as the group gathered as they always did to decide who would take the watch, the voice hung in the air and everyone felt something there.  
  
"What if me and Spike take the graveyard tonight and Willow and Xander can take the park." Dawn seemed to have grown even more attached to the bleached Vampire in the past few months. Buffy's death weighed heavily on all of them but most heavily on Dawn. She enjoyed having Spike living in the basement to protect her as he'd promised her older sister he would. It had taken the others longer to get comfortable with this plan and there was still tension over it at times.  
  
And so Spike found himself wandering the grave yard of Sunnydale with the love of his undead life's little sister. As they passed her grave their scant conversation became none and both stood staring at the grave. Finally Spike spoke.  
  
"When I saw her dive, the first thing that I thought of was my sister. I guess that's when I got this bloody soul."  
  
"You had a sister?"  
  
Spike nodded and silence filled the sad place. They walked on with Dawn looking over her shoulder every so often to see the name on the headstone.   
  
"Maybe we could bring her back."  
  
"Who? Buffy? Dawn, you know it won't work. Remember that whole bit with your mother? Don't want to get into that again do we?"  
  
"Not like that. I mean... I... Well, I'll figure it out and we'll get her back. Just as soon as I figure out how."  
  
They walked home in silence. No vampires that night in the graveyard. At least, none with out souls. If you asked Spike and Dawn they would tell you nothing was in there but they didn't look back and see two young women standing and watching them leave.  
  
***  
  
"I've got it! I know how to do it!" Dawn ran into the room where Willow and Anya sat talking about magic and waved the paper excitedly in front of them. "I can do it!"  
  
To Be Continued?...  
  



	2. Annie

SISTERS   
chapter 2: Annie  
By: Verna  
  
Note: Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed last time! It ment a lot. Oh. and this is not going to turn into one of those Dawn and Spike relationship things. They are only friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Annie. Joss W. owns the rest of them.  
  
***  
  
It seemed simple. All she had to do was get some of her sister's stuff. Cloths or hair or maybe something else she'd liked a lot. Shouldn't be too hard. Next she needed the blood of 'lovers of face and blood'. That ment she had to get one drop of blood from Buffy's family and friends. How hard could that be? Not very!   
  
Willow and Anya weren't taking her very seriously on this. "Don't mess around with it. You might do more harm than good. Leave it alone. The wounds are still too fresh." So she worked on it for weeks in her room. Every one thought she was hiding from her sister's death and that it was just a delayed reaction but Dawn knew the truth.   
  
Giles was firm in his belief that it was all because of Spike crying over this and that and whatever other past sins had come to haunt him.   
  
But Spike was the perfect 'father' for the girl. He cooked good healthy food for her and made sure she went to school and did her homework. He worried about her and made sure she was safe and he was good for her. And in a way she was good for him too. He was trying to figure the whole soul thing out and what a better way to test a soul than a teen aged girl? They had a system that worked for everyone involved.  
  
For her spell, Dawn collected some hair off of one of Buffy's brushes. She didn't NEED hair but something she had when she died. Buffy always had hair. Then she grabbed a cross necklace of Buffy's. That was the easy part. The next part ment that she had to get everyone's blood. That would prove harder.  
  
A few days before she planned to do this, she was talking to Spike in the living room while doing her homework.  
  
"You were around in the 1900's right?"  
  
"Where, Pet? Different places did different things at that time. Kinda crazy. For the most part I was in China." He sounded cheerful.  
  
"Well, I was studying Victorian England but thanks anyhow." She  
worked in silence for a moment more before her thoughts began to race ahead to what she was planing and to her sister. These thoughts led her to think about what Spike had said (or failed to say) about his sister. "What was her name?"  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Your sister. What was her name?"  
  
"Annie." He said shortly. She could tell he didn't want to talk about it. His cheerful mood was gone.  
  
"Oh" She tried to go back to her homework but her mind would not let go of the idea of this 'Annie'  
  
"What was she like?" Dawn had already formed an image in her mind of a petite little thing with pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes with pale skin and blue silk gowns with her hands folded in her lap.  
  
There was no answer from Spike.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Nothing. She stood up and walked over to where he sat watching 'Passions' reruns. Tears ran down his face.  
  
"You killed her didn't you." Dawn didn't know what else to say. It was strange. Spike had never been like this.  
  
"...And her husband only four days after the wedding." His voice was choked and hard to hear.  
  
"I'm done with my homework now. I'm going to bed." She gave him a tentative kiss on the cheek and got her stuff together and went upstairs.  
  
She'd gotten into her PJ's and was reading a book in bed when she heard it. it was nothing more than a bone chilling whisper: "You need him. But he needs you too. This is big. And it's coming..." Dawn looked around her messy room and there in the corner stood a girl about four or so years older than her.   
  
She had dark blonde hair with bright green eyes and a pretty green dress. Around her neck she wore a beautiful gold cross with rubies on it that twinkled in the dim light. She looked nothing like how she imagined her but some how Dawn knew it was Annie.  
  
***  
  
Spike turned off the TV and headed down to the basement. He turned on a light. Looking around he quickly found what he was looking for. In the early days before his 'spike torturing', he used to take a personal item off his victims and replace it with a knife in the ribs to divert attention from the neck wounds. For two hundred years he'd kept these things in a box. That box was what he was after now.  
  
It wasn't hard to find. It was the only box he owned that was not  
made of cardboard. It was wood and covered in dust. Lifting it up off the self he thought he could almost hear the faint cries of those he had killed and the tears threatened to return but he reminded himself that he was SPIKE! And Spike was strong and big and mean. Hey. They didn't call him big bad for nothing. And so he carried the box over to the center of the room and put it down on the table in front of him.  
  
He opened the lid and reched in but drew his hand out before he even touch anything. How would it feel now that he had a soul to be reminded of all the thing's he'd done. He knew that in this box lay items that people had once cherished and he'd killed them. No remorse. until now.   
  
There was clothes and jewelry and photographs. Those would be the hardest because it would show their faces. In a flash a hundred images filled his head of people screaming and begging for mercy. No! he had to do this. He unclenched his hand and reached in...  
  
***  
  
She couldn't sleep after that. How could she. One minute she's reading in bed with her head in the clouds and the next she is getting freaky warning things from ghosts and the next the ghost is gone. She got up and did what any scared kid would do. Ran to 'Big-Bad'.  
  
Dawn watched from the stairs as Spike pulled a box off of a self and he hesitated before he opened it. Then he began to pull things out. A hat that looked like it came off of some 50's TV show. A dress with tassels all over it like from the twenties and thirties. A picture of a boy and his family on the beach from the 1900's when Spike said he'd been in China. A lady's glove. Things kept coming out. Each older than the last but Spike never stopped to ponder or really even look at what came out of the box. He was looking for something.   
  
The pile next to him grew and Dawn knew the box must be nearly  
empty. He sat amid dresses and old coats and now he was starting to pull out the small stuff that had fallen to the bottom of the box with all the years of sifting. Jewelry and knifes and even a few shoes. God! Where did he get all this stuff?! Then it hit her where it came from. She had not seen the blood stains on the clothes because she was trying not to realize where it all came from. He'd killed the owners of these things. That boy on the beach from the 1900's was dead. And whomever had given up that wedding ring had not done so willingly.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice that he'd found what he was looking for. In his hand he held two things. A old silk ball gown from the 1880's that had once been beautiful and green and an old gold chain with a ruby and gold cross on it. He held it by the chain.  
  
that was the necklace that Annie had been wearing only moments ago in her room. Or had it been years ago... And was that the same dress? Was that how she looked when she died? Yes. the old rust colored blood stains on the dress matched the ones that had been new upstairs. She almost fell down the stairs from the shock but caught herself and began to silently make her way back up. He needed to be alone.  
  
"Dawn? You there Nibblet?"  
  
***  
  
TBC....? 


	3. Planning

Sisters  
Chapter 3: Planing  
  
Summery: Dawn finds a way to bring Buffy with a  
little help from Xander while Spike is having  
really weird dreams about his past.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of it. Joss W. does.  
Don't sue me because I have no money. I'm not  
making any off this for sure.  
  
Note: Hey. I really want to thank everybody who  
reviewed. It really means a lot to me.  
  
Spoilers: Post 'The Gift'  
  
***  
  
She stood frozen on the stairs as he stood up to  
go see what was on the steps. They stood facing  
each other for a minute. No emotion showed on  
either face.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. I thought I heard the cat down here and,  
well, yeah..." She croaked out. Spike knew very  
well that there was no cat but played along  
with it.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen it but I bring 'im up if I do.  
Now go to bed. You have a big test tomorrow and  
need to sleep."   
  
She turned and went back up the stairs with  
Spike's eyes Drilling into her back.   
  
Tomorrow. Friday. Big test. She had planned to  
do her spell then. After school but an idea had  
formed in her mind. One that would need one  
more day.   
  
***  
  
The next day at school, Dawn was distracted and  
kept running into things and knocking things  
over. Her friends all gave her weird looks which  
she ignored r failed to see and she failed her  
test by saying that the Roman Empire fell in  
1994.   
  
After school, instead of going to the Magic  
Shop, she called Spike on her friends cell phone  
to say she was going over to Alex's house to  
hang out for a few hours and that she would be  
home for dinner. She knew that Spike worked at  
the Magic Shop in the afternoons to earn some  
money so he wouldn't be home.  
  
As she said bye to her friends, she began to think  
about how funny it was that Spike worked or  
Giles who hated him. Oh well. It worked for her  
plans perfectly! No one would be home and she  
could work in secret.   
  
No Go. As she pulled open the door, she head  
someone call out from the kitchen.  
  
"Dawn? HEY! It's the Dawn-miester! What 'cha  
doin' home so soon?" It was Xander. Dawn stood  
there looking at him for a minute before she  
told him.  
  
"I found a way to bring Buffy back. Are you going  
to help me?"  
  
Xander didn't really know what to say but the  
look on her face told him how determined she  
was. "Sure" he answered. He just hoped it  
worked so that she wouldn't be let down.  
  
"And if it works I'll bring mom back."  
  
"Oh." He didn't know what to say to that.  
  
"What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Oh. Spike asked my to come over and fix this  
cupboard."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll be down stairs when your ready."  
With that, Dawn turned and went down into the  
basement.  
  
Xander was left standing there quite confused.  
But hey. If the littlest Summers wanted to bring  
back from the dead then who was he to stop her?  
And besides. They needed their slayer back. He  
didn't now if a new one had been chosen or not  
but he knew that the Scoobies couldn't protect  
the Hellmouth without a slayer.   
  
Shaking his head he went back to work on the  
wooden door.  
  
***  
  
Dawn went down the creaky old steps to the  
room where Spike slept. He'd put everything away  
but Dawn noticed that the box still sat on the  
coffee table.  
  
She opened it and gasped as a wave of foul smell  
hit her. "Well. Old things smell." she reasoned.  
  
The dress was on top but the cross had fallen  
to the bottom again. She fished it out and closed  
the lid reverently. Then she sat back to examine  
the things she held.  
  
The dress had been made for some one tall.  
Taller than Dawn. It looked like it was made for  
someone about six feet tall. There was brown  
blood stains around the lacy neck line. The  
whole thing was made of velvet and satin with  
lace and silk flowers for trimming. Dawn  
thought it would make a really neat Halloween  
costume.  
  
The cross hung from an old and tarnished gold  
chain and was decorated with nine rubies  
adorning it's face. the chain was broken as if it  
had been pulled from her neck in haste.  
Heartless. well, soul-less.  
  
Xander chose that moment to come down to see  
what was happening.  
  
"What's all that?"  
  
"Nothing. Some of Spike's stuff. Hey. I have to go  
upstairs and get something. Wait here." She ran  
upstairs to grab the brush and the other things  
of Buff's she'd gotten then ran back down.  
When she came in Xander was examining the dress  
with the funnies look on his face.  
  
"I didn't know the Buffster went for this knida  
look."  
  
Grabbing it a way from him she replied: "It's not  
her's. I have an idea."  
  
Xander looked at her with raised eye brows.  
"And that idea is..."  
  
"I'm going to bring back Annie" 


	4. 'Lovers of Face and Blood'

SISTERS  
Chapter 4: "Lovers of Face and Blood"  
  
Summery: Dawn gets all the blood she needs for  
the spell and Xander, Anya, and Spike find out  
about the 'big plan'. Well, most of it anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Not making any money  
so don't sue me. I'm so poor!  
  
Note: Again. thank you to every one who has been  
reviewing this! Luv you guys lots!  
  
***  
  
Xander gave her the strangest look. Like she had  
grown horns or said that Spike was a green frog  
with seven legs and great big cow ears. "Who?"  
he managed to sputter through all the  
confusion.  
  
"Well. The spell says I can only bring back two  
people at a time and at first I wanted to bring  
back just Mom and Buffy but now Spike has been  
talking about this sister of his, Annie, and I think  
I should bring Annie back and then I'll be able to  
bring back mom. I feel like I owe it to him. That's  
her stuff."  
  
Xander was actually more confused but in a  
twisted way it made sense. He nodded a few times  
before he asked her, "What do you need me to  
do?"  
  
"Help me with the blood?" She asked meekly.  
  
"BLOOD?! Isn't that some sort of vamp thing!?  
Are we planning on bringing these girls back as  
Vampires!?"  
  
"Do you remember when Spike said that blood  
was the life source? I mean, I wasn't there of  
course but Spike and I talked about it. It's what  
life IS. Blood. I need the blood of her family and  
friends. And I need your help to get it."  
  
"So, how do we plan on getting all the blood?  
Especially without Spike man drinking it all  
before the spell."  
  
"I'm going to tell them that I need- I got it! We can  
get Spike in on it! We can tell him that we want to  
bring back Buffy and Mom and then he'll help up  
with getting the blood by saying that he's  
hungry. It's perfect!"  
  
"Right. So. Uhh... What else do we need?"  
  
"Well, I have everything I need to bring Buffy  
back and I could Bring Annie back with this dress  
because it has her blood on it but if I had some of  
her hair... Hey, do you think it's too much to hope  
that some of it is still on the dress?"  
  
"Yeah" he said. "But look. There is still some on  
the necklace. He pulled it off her neck so he  
could drink without getting burned and she must  
have gotten some of her hair caught in the  
clasp. See?"  
  
Dawn was very excited. It would work! It had to!  
It would make everyone so happy and Spike would  
stop all this brooding he'd been doing.  
  
"Yeah. I'm kinda getting tired of all the brooding.  
He's turning into a much cuter Angel."  
  
***  
  
"What! No! Bloody hell! Dawn you can't ask me  
to do that! You can't do it! Oh Bloody HELL!"  
  
"Oh please Spike? If it doesn't work you can drink  
it and it won't do any harm. Please? For me? For  
Nibblet from Big-Bad?"  
  
"Bloody Hell."  
  
"Come on man. If she got me into it then you  
should at least give her the chance. If it works  
then the world has three slayers.'  
  
"I still don't see how you got suckered into this,  
Xander."  
  
Spike had his back to both of them because he  
knew if he saw their faces he'd give in. He turned  
to face them.  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell!"  
  
***  
  
Giles looked doubtfully at the vampire. "Won't  
that trigger your bloodlust or whatever." asked  
the former watcher with a smug look on his  
face.  
  
"No. Between the chip and this bloody soul I'm as  
tame as a little bleached puppy." the said vampire  
returned with an equally smug look.  
  
"To coin one of your phrases, 'oh bloody hell'",  
Giles said puling out his knife. Not really  
understanding why.   
  
What he didn't know was that Tara, who'd been  
told of the plan at Spike's insistence had put  
them all under a curse so they'd do it. And so the  
small gold cup filled with two drops of  
everyone's blood. Dawn had told Spike that was  
how much you needed for one person so he still  
didn't know.  
  
Thank you all so much he said as the four of  
them that knew about it all backed out of the  
shop into the darkened parking lot.  
  
"hey. Wonder where I got this cut from."  
Spotting a customer walk in Anya forgot the cut  
and turned on the poor man. "HI! What do you  
want to buy?"  
  
***  
  
"I don't see why you need MY blood. It's not  
really even my blood anymore." Only Dawn knew  
that she had to have the blood of a direct family  
member.  
  
"See. I'm putting mine in", she said cutting her  
finger and squeezing out two drops.  
  
"Yeah but wouldn't it turn Buff into a vamp and  
all that?" Xander had raised the question that  
Dawn hadn't thought about yet.  
  
"Nah. I never drank from her. It's only if I drink  
first."  
  
So it was settled. Dawn shooed everyone out of  
the room and got to work. Praying for a miracle.  
  
TBC.........? 


	5. Angel of Mercy

SISTERS  
Chapter 5: Angel of Mercy  
By: Verna  
  
Summery: Dawn finds a way to bring Buffy back from the dead while Spike remembers and Angel Finds out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Joss does.  
  
Note: Thank you to all those that reviewed! It means so much!   
  
***  
  
Spike needed to walk. He rambled through the graveyard until he came to Buffy's grave. Would this work? Would he really see her again? He'd  
loved her so much. What would happen to the grave? Would it all just disappear as if it had never happened?  
  
God! What was with all this menloncholy shit? He was turning into Angel. Angel! What would he think? He'd come tearing into Sunnydale with  
Willow behind him and a car full of people behind her. Spike only knew one of them.  
  
Angel began to cry uncontrollably at her grave as the strangers looked on and Spike felt a tug on his heart and he began to cry and soon every  
one was crying.   
  
After wards, Angel and Spike talked. Wesley offered Spike a job at Angel Investigations but Spike declined. He wanted to travel. Not that  
he'd gone anywhere. He had move into Dawn's basement almost two hours before. He'd have plenty of time for travel later.  
  
Later. When all his friends where laying there in the ground like her? It was the first death he'd ever really mourned. His family had died at his own hand and him being soulless and all it didn't really bother him that much. With Joyce he'd mourned a little. As much as he could without a soul.   
  
But Spike could not bear to live knowing that in the blink of an eye they would be gone. maybe he should leave. Not get close and grieve when he  
lost them. yes. Maybe he should leave...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a twig breaking behind him. He whirled around his stake at the ready. his eyes searched the dark  
and found only a dark form moving towards him.  
  
"Angel?" he asked lowering the sharp bit of wood.  
  
"Hey Spike." Came the low reply.  
  
"What the boldly hell are you doing here?"  
  
"What? I can't visit my Ex's grave any more?" His tone was not accusing. He just said it. No emotion at all.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I'm a little tense."  
  
"We all are"  
  
"So. No little friends this time." Spike ventured after a second.  
  
"Well, Gunn and Fred had work to do but Wes and Cordy are here. They're staying in the hotel downtown. We all are"  
  
"Well. I'd let you stay with us but..." He didn't know why he didn't say it. Or even what 'it' was.  
  
"No. We're fine. Thanks any way."  
  
The two men stood in silence just staring at her grave. It occurred to Spike that Angel *might* like to know about Buffy's coming back possibly.  
  
"So... umm... We... Ahh... Found this thing..."  
  
Angel looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Oh? What thing?"  
  
"Well, see. It'll bring Buffy back. From the dead. Again. As in three slayers."  
  
Angel stared at him blankly as the news sunk in.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Dawn. Some blood. She's bringing back Joyce too."  
  
Angel began to run. "Wait!" cried Spike after him looking really confused.  
  
***  
  
Dawn poured half of the blood into a gold cup and the other half into another cup. She lit two candles inside a circle she'd drawn with chalk.  
Next to her sat the her from her sister's brush and the hair from Annie's necklace. Just outside the circle lay the clothes that both women had  
died in. She began to chant.  
  
Bam!  
  
The door on the other side of the room and she looked up to see Spike standing directly behind Angel. Who had a was sacred look on his face.  
  
TBC........? 


	6. A Gathering of Lost Souls

SISTERS  
Chapter6: A Gathering of lost souls  
By: Verna  
  
Summery: In this chapter Angel and Dawn agree to work  
to gether and every one comes over. Spike figures out  
what's really happening.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Joss does.  
  
Note: I know this part is short but the next part will be  
longer. Promise.  
  
Feedback: Please!  
  
***  
  
"Shit!" Dawn screamed.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Angel  
demanded.  
  
"I'm bringing her back. You can't stop it. I already started."  
They stared at each other defiantly for a moment or two  
before Angel softened.  
  
"What can I do to help?" He didn't really want to help. It  
would hurt too much if it worked to see her again. But he  
couldn't just not try. Dawn looked so... Hopeful. Hope.  
Hope was good. He needed hope right about now.  
  
"At least wait. We'll call Willow and Tara. they can help."  
She nodded.  
  
***  
  
Willow and Tara went as fast as they could. Fighting the  
entire way.  
  
"How could you not tell me!" Willow demanded.  
  
"I couldn't. It was a secret."  
  
"Well. Secret's out."  
  
***  
  
They all sat around the circle in which Dawn sat.   
  
"Maybe we should call Xander and Anya." Willow  
suggested feebly.  
  
"Yeah. and umm, Giles." Put in Tara.  
  
Angel nodded. "That would be the right thing to do."  
  
"Oh Bloody hell. You and 'the right thing!' Why not call  
Wesley Tweed-Price and Cordlia Can't-Dress!"  
  
"We should." said Dawn. They should all be here for this."  
  
Spike sighed. He was kidding but no... they all had to take  
him so damn seriously!  
  
***  
  
An hour later they all sat around the circle. They were all  
nervous and the one thing they all wanted to do was make  
this work. It was their only hope.  
  
To Willow it looked lie a gathering of lost souls. They were  
all lost with out Buffy. None of them wanted this to go  
wrong. It would shatter what little faith they had left. Yes.  
They were a gathering of lost souls.  
  
She exchanged a look with Tara. 'I'm sorry she mouthed to  
her girlfriend.  
  
"It's all right I guess" came the reply out loud.  
  
"No. I'm really sorry."  
  
Tara looked at her for a second. She knew what this ment  
to Willow "It's Ok. I'll get over it."  
  
Giles had been mad at first but he soon realized that he  
needed Buffy more than he realized and he quit  
complaining after only ten or so minuets. Now they all sat  
praying it would work as Dawn began to chant in dead  
languages and slowly a blue and green mist rose from the  
candles and began to swirl.  
  
Just then, Spike noticed that his sister's things lay where  
Joyce's things should have. And with that sight it hit him.  
What was really happening. Not Joyce. Annie! But that  
ment...  
  
"William... William... Please... William..." The voice was  
coming from the mists in front of him.  
  
"NO! STOP!"  
  
To Be Continued...? 


	7. Confusion

***  
SISTERS  
Chapter 7: Confusion  
By: Verna  
  
Summery: We all make mistakes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Joss does. I'm making  
no money off this. ( I Wish!)  
***  
  
Dawn didn't seem to hear. A few of the others cast a glance his way but for the most part he appeared to be the only one that heard her voice or saw any cause for concern. Were they all blind? Did none of them understand  
what would happen? Annie's voice got louder and blended with another voice.  
  
"It's coming... Coming... No more tears... No tears are left to cry... We cried for you and you cried for us now there are none to shed... Coming coming..."  
  
"It's Buffy", Willow said under her breath.  
  
"Yeah but who's the other person?" Asked Anya.  
  
"Annie? Anne, is that you?" Spike didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be happening. How could she? How could Dawn do this to Him? To Annie? Or did she know how it would turn out?  
  
The mists kept spinning. Faster and faster. They seem more solid now. Did Spike really see two almost human outlines forming? Dawn's voice blended into the voices already chanting.  
  
"No cause for tears...None to shed... Coming...No grave... No tomb... No tears any more... For once dead we were but now we come... We two... We two... We two... We only two..."  
  
Spike stared in horror as the shape of Buffy appeared facing him. Her eyes blank. She stood back to back with some one taller by at least a head. That head that William had been able to pick out of any crowd at a party. Annie.  
  
Someone across from him screamed. Buffy's eyes seemed to come alive then. She took one look at Spike and turned around.  
  
"Dawn! Angel!" Her voice hit him like a punch in the face. She still didn't care. He stared doubly at her back. As another sister was slowly swaying on her feet. Spike didn't notice he until she fell backwards on to him.  
  
"Annie!" It came out a squeak. Her face. Her beautiful face. A demon's face now. She had been turned into a Vampire.  
  
"William? Where am I? What's happening? Oh God!" She screamed the last part. No wonder they had screamed. No one had expected her to come back as a Vampire.  
  
He looked up. Giles was staring at them. Willow was too. In fact. Every one of them except Buffy and Dawn was. (They were too busy crying) "What the hell did we do?" Xander asked.  
  
"William. What's happening?" Spike looked at her face. Human now which showed her confusion even more. He could imagine. How hungry and confused and scared she must be. "William", she sobbed.  
  
Angel blinked a few times and then stood up. He picked her up off Spike's lap and stood her on her feet and gave her a harsh once over. Annie seemed even more frightened when he went all vampy on her. She fainted.  
  
By this time Buffy and Dawn had become aware of the world again. "Who's that?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"My sister" Spike breathed the words out. "She's a vampire" He felt that if he said the words out loud that it would make them less true. after all. Most of the things he said any way was lies. Why not this.  
  
"She has a soul" Angel said. They all looked at him. "she was afraid of me. I don't really know how to explain it but she does"  
  
Every one looked at Dawn. "Oh dear" she said. Spike wanted to lung at her and take her in his hands and kill her for what she did to his sister but he knew that had no idea what would happen.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me what you were REALLY doing" he snarled. "She didn't deserve this. No one does. You should have brought back your mother. Annie could rot in hell for all I care!" Again. the lying thing.  
  
It was just about them that Buffy realized that this little brat of a kid had been brought back in the place of her mother. "Dawn! How could you! You bring back HIS kid sister over your. OUR. Mother! You can't repeat the spell. It can't be done again, Ever! Not by any one in this room!"  
  
Dawn began to cry and Buffy melted. Spike knew that the entire group hated him more than ever now and he picked up his sister and walked  
out of the room into the kitchen. Behind him he could hear Dawn say, "I didn't know. I thought I'd be able to do it again. I'm sorry Buffy"  
  
Buffy dissolved into tears again. So much for no more tears. And heck. maybe they could all learn to deal with this new order of things. Dawn was still stammering out apologies.  
  
"I wanted to do something nice for him. He was so good while you were gone. Please don't be mad..."  
***  
  
An hour later everyone sat around. Annie seemed a little less frightened but suck close to Spike which he found annoying in a comforting way. They talked long into the night about every thing. They answered all of Buffy's question's about what had been going on and they asked  
her about death.  
  
"I didn't feel anything once I was really dead. I just sort of woke up from not falling asleep."  
  
They all tried to apologies to Annie and Spike who both seemed withdrawn. Dawn had stopped crying and Angel and Buffy wouldn't let  
go of each other unless dawn asked. Which she didn't. it was going to work out.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
How many of saw that one coming? Tell me honestly... Ok so all of you did but you could still tell me in the form of a REVIEW! :-) 


End file.
